Conventionally, in a mechanical device having a drive unit configured by a drive mechanism such as a motor and a linear guide, if the mechanical device is broken down because of abnormality occurring due to an end of life or damage of the drive unit, its production activity is forced to stop for a long time until repair of the drive unit is complete. Further, abnormality in a part of the device may cause a large load to other normal parts, thereby damaging the normal parts. In terms of such matters, there has been a demand to find abnormality due to the end of life or damage at an early stage so that the abnormal part can be repaired or replaced before the mechanical device is broken down.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a machine diagnostic device that reads a torque command and a speed during drive of a motor for friction measurement of a machine and displays the read torque command and speed on a display screen. Patent Literature 1 also describes to store the torque command and a motor position at the time of an initial operation and display the torque command and the motor position after passage of a predetermined time simultaneously. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in a paper transport mechanism of an image forming apparatus, that determines degradation of the transport mechanism based on information of a paper transport time. In the technique, a time-degradation determination unit for determining degradation corrects the transport time acquired from information on a paper thickness and temperature or humidity under an installation environment.